<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>上A攻略 by Maonuer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956262">上A攻略</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer'>Maonuer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“崽崽，我觉得这个真的好，你看看嘛!”徐女士把资料传输到蔡徐坤的通讯器上。<br/>
“妈，你怎么又这样?不理你咯。”蔡徐坤故意板起脸，一半威慑一半撒娇的模样。</p><p>“真的，妈不骗你，骗你是小狗，他和你信息素匹配度是99%……”<br/>
“去他的信息素匹配度，怎么，我给你找一个99%的你就准备离开我爸?”<br/>
“呸呸呸，怎么说话的，死小孩，这个人，兴趣爱好妈妈都给你看过了，人品样貌家事真的没有再合适的了，你就看看，看看会死啊!”<br/>
“会。”蔡徐坤幽幽地说，“我一个omega平权协会理事长在这里相亲，我政治事业还要不要了?”</p><p>对面的女士不吃他这套:“相亲怎么了，相亲只是一种AO相遇的方式，又不是强迫你结婚，哪里影响你omega的权利啦，你不要因噎废食好不好?”<br/>
蔡徐坤笑着摇了摇头:“我可真是说不过你，这理事长给你当吧。”</p><p>“你可别说，要是再年轻十年，谁也拦不住我……诶，不说这些，这个alpha真的好哟。你自己考虑清楚啊，如果不在25岁生日之前和alpha结婚，你外公的那笔遗产可就拿不到手了，那么大一笔钱，用来推动平权事业不好吗?正所谓，拿alpha的钱，让alpha无钱可花。”</p><p>打蛇打七寸，徐女士一下就戳中了蔡徐坤的软肋。他外公是个顽固的老派alpha，硬是给蔡徐坤立下了这样苛刻的遗嘱。</p><p>最近的经费确实越来越紧张，他挂掉母亲的电话，叹了口气，打开了那一份相亲资料。<br/>
屏幕上的人眉眼英气，一身结实的肌肉。蔡徐坤抬了抬眼角，然后点开了兴趣爱好。</p><p>温柔的嗓音在行进的车子里漫延开来，像把人托进海里，他看了一眼，竟然是这人自己写的歌。<br/>
蔡徐坤吸了口气，一条条看起了几个生活的片段，眼里的笑意越来越深。<br/>
最后，是相亲公司惯用的套路，让对方对omega表达一下爱意，一般都是送玫瑰花啊读信啊，蔡徐坤早就看腻了。<br/>
画面里的人穿着风衣，戴着墨镜，坐了下来。他似乎又觉得不对，扭着身子，把脚搁在椅子上，然后，唱了一段rap。</p><p>噗——咳咳咳咳咳……<br/>
蔡徐坤呛了口水又咬到了舌头，好一阵响动，司机都怕他险些背过气去，小声询问:“理事长?”</p><p>“没……没事。”蔡徐坤摇摇手，然后捂着肚子，轻轻地重复了一遍那个名字，“王子异。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你好。”<br/>
温热的掌心相交，从画面变成实感，还是让人有些恍惚。王子异握手的力度让人感觉很安心。</p><p>“多余的话我就不说了，我的资料你应该也看过。”蔡徐坤坐下就开门见山。</p><p>“是的，我觉得我们很合适，可以相处看看。”</p><p>“合适?你觉得一段婚姻最重要的是合适吗?”蔡徐坤职业性地开始审视对方。<br/>
“是的。”王子异点点头，“只是每个人看重的东西不同。有的人看重信息素，有的人看重外貌，有的人看重性格，有的人看重相处的契合度，总的来说，还是要合适，才能长久。”</p><p>“那……你看重什么?”蔡徐坤双手交叉，身体微微前倾。<br/>
“都看重，不过各有比重，如果是你，他们哪怕告诉我信息素匹配度不到10%，我也想试试。”</p><p>蔡徐坤露出了一丝笑意:“你比我想象得……会说情话多了。”他又想起了那一段“盲人rap”。<br/>
“我……”王子异也笑了一下，“我这个人，比较慢热。”<br/>
蔡徐坤一看表，两人才见面不到10分钟，你要说慢热，这速度，也是快了一些。</p><p>“你有事要忙吗?”王子异见他看表，贴心询问，“着急的话我们可以再约时间。”<br/>
蔡徐坤摇了摇头，不过倒是真的少有alpha这样细致。<br/>
“我平时工作还挺忙的，这件事……你介意吗?”</p><p>“哦，这个……你妈妈有和我提过，我觉得只要不影响身体，我没有意见。”<br/>
“哪怕……我的工作实在革你们alpha命?”蔡徐坤眯了眼睛。</p><p>王子异显然愣了一下。他替蔡徐坤把杯子里的热茶加满，然后娓娓道来:“我妈妈是个非常温柔的omega，我很爱她。她一生的志愿是好好照顾家庭，在她的那个年代，这样的向往正有用武之地。但也许，将来，我会有一个omega的孩子，我不希望，如果他想要天高海阔，我只能对他说抱歉。他当有的，谁都没有权利夺走，我也不行。”</p><p>蔡徐坤微红的手指握上了茶杯，喝了一口茶，顿了顿，开口:“王子异，你要不要考虑，先和我结个婚?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤终于在距离生日还有一个月的时候领到了结婚证。<br/>
婚礼办得有些铺张，倒不像是蔡徐坤的风格，他俩本是试婚，可以先不走这一流程，但不这么做对蔡徐坤的事业会有不小的影响，无奈，也只得办了。<br/>
长辈们都满意孩子的新对象，觉得登对，朋友同事们也道是俩人一见钟情，擦出了火花所以闪婚。<br/>
感情还没到那一步先把结婚证领了这事儿，是他俩的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“累了吗？”王子异问。</p><p>蔡徐坤松了松领结，歪在沙发上:“有点。”<br/>
王子异不擅长喝酒，今天不少敬酒的竟都让自家omega挡了，蔡徐坤被灌得有些迷了，看见对方神色不虞，以为是不喜欢自己身上的酒味。<br/>
“我先去洗澡。”</p><p>蔡徐坤洗完澡走出来，闻见了房间里的香味。<br/>
“给你煮了碗甜汤，醒酒，暖胃。”王子已经脱了西装，正在解衬衫的扣子，说着，往浴室里走。</p><p>夜深了，蔡徐坤乏得厉害，那甜汤一落胃，更是从身体里泛出困意。他躺在床上，来不及想两人是否到了能睡一张床的关系，就头疼着沉进无意识的黑暗里。<br/>
于是，这个难题，就留给了尚且清醒的王子异。</p><p>蔡徐坤在蓝色的天竺棉被套里窝成小小的一团，王子异坐下，看着他微微泛红的鼻尖。<br/>
王子异想了想，还是掀开了那床被子睡了进去，理由很简单，客房的床没铺呢。</p><p>蔡徐坤后颈的抑制贴有一些松，淡淡的奶味钻进人的鼻孔里。那味道勾得人心里痒痒，王子异捏了捏枕头，盘算着客房的床还是扔掉好了。<br/>
omega的体质普遍怕冷，蔡徐坤用抑制剂度过了好几个发情期，更为严重。<br/>
王子异一睡进被窝，觉得身边的人近乎是猛地缠了上来，身上又软又香，像是块冰冻的奶糕。alpha深深地喘了口气，手臂环上怀里的人，咬咬牙，闭上眼睛。<br/>
这一抱，就是一整晚。</p><p>蔡徐坤是暖炉在手，舒坦了一晚，王子异却是睡得不太安稳。<br/>
第二天一早，omega懒懒地刷着牙齿，含着泡沫看着合法丈夫眼下的乌青，问:“子异，是不是不习惯?要不我们还是分床睡吧。”<br/>
他这问的合情合理，毕竟他俩是试婚，不是假结婚，分不分床甚至上不上床都可以商量。</p><p>王子异摇摇头:“没事，挺好，而且……”<br/>
“嗯?”<br/>
“客房床坏了。”<br/>
这么说来，无论主观意愿还是客观条件，他俩都一起睡定了。</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>当日，从小温文尔雅，从未打参与过一次暴力事件的王姓alpha趁着自家omega上班去了，在家砸烂了一张床——可真是令人费解的一条社会新闻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清早，蔡徐坤优雅地穿过楼层，进入了自己的办公室。<br/>王豆豆拍拍黄明昊的肩:“诶，Justin，你说咱坤哥，是不是太逆天了?婚假就请了一天不说，新婚第二天健步如飞成这样子，不知道还以为昨天他就是出席了一下呢。”</p><p>黄明昊正叼着棒棒糖趁着开工前最后一点时间打怪，压根就不理她。<br/>倒是旁边的尤长靖又从昨天的伴手礼里掏出一个果冻，拆开吃了:“我也觉得，这体力也太可怕了吧。”</p><p>“你说，他们昨晚不会没有……”<br/>尤长靖赶紧跳起来捂住王豆豆的嘴:“豆子!我年纪小!听不得这种八卦。”</p><p>啪——<br/>黄明昊把手机摔在桌子上。<br/>“靠，死了。”</p><p> </p><p>早会开得不咸不淡，多半人还沉浸在理事长新婚的余韵里，言语间多了许多轻松。<br/>不过尤长靖开完会回到工位收了封邮件，就急匆匆跑去找蔡徐坤了。</p><p>“坤坤!”他们几个人亲近，不像其他人那么拘谨，“上峰削了预算。按这个额度，明年好几个项目得停摆。”</p><p>果然。</p><p>蔡徐坤叹了口气:“知道了，这件事你先压下来，不要公开，我有安排。”<br/>“可是……”尤长靖反驳，“这种事，难道任由他们说了算，我们真的就一点办法都没有吗？”</p><p>“会有的，但现在，还不行。”<br/>现在，这种所谓的平权协会，也不过是众多势力洪流下装点门面的东西罢了。</p><p> </p><p>尤长靖讪讪地出了门，他知道蔡徐坤尽力了，有些事情，不是一蹴而就的，只是这种无力感，太伤人了。</p><p> </p><p>午休时间，云鼎国际二十三层，陈立农站在窗边，手里把玩着一枚纪念币。<br/>“新婚礼物，还喜欢吗?”</p><p>蔡徐坤的心情似乎不受影响，利落地切开鸡胸肉:“客气了。”</p><p>陈立农回过头，笑得眯了眼睛:“你不会真的以为，自己是不可替代的吧?”</p><p>“我准备好了从现在的位置上离开。”</p><p>陈立农松开西装外套的扣子，坐了下来:“你应该感到幸运，到底是蔡承运的外孙，三分薄面他们还是会给，没把事情弄得太难看。”<br/>蔡徐坤松了松领子，喝了一口餐酒，眼睛亮了亮。</p><p>“新到的冰酒，是你最喜欢的那个酒庄，等下让人送到家里。”陈立农把银币按在桌子上，“下次，别再自作主张了，这样我很为难诶。”</p><p>“一见钟情，陷入爱河，我也不想的。对了，婚后换地方住了，湖心邸3号，别送错地方了。”他又抿了口酒，眼睛里有隐隐的笑意。<br/>“哦?”陈立农往后一靠，露出了那个标志的亲善笑容来，“真的是一见钟情?那怎么都不请我参加婚礼?”</p><p>蔡徐坤摸了摸鼻子，他知道，这种近乎耍赖的扯谎让对方生气了:“毕竟我们政见不同啊，不是你说的吗?明面上还是少接触。而且，现在说这些，有意义吗?木已成舟，上峰给我的果子，我也吃到了。”</p><p>“这次，我不好出手帮你的。”</p><p>蔡徐坤放下杯子:“我知道。”<br/>“这几天安静点，能避就避，不要把人惹急了，逼上峰做得太绝。”</p><p>蔡徐坤站了起来，看了眼手机:“知道了，不给你惹麻烦。诶，我的酒别忘了。”</p><p>陈立农又拿起了桌上的银币，转了一圈，塞进口袋里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“flower计划那批新的光脑课桌，环保测验过了，按计划今天晚上装车送货。”黄明昊推送了文件让蔡徐坤签字，“下周新的志愿者会过去，进行为期一个月的指导教学。”<br/>“嗯，你让豆子把媒体那边的安排调一调，最近一段时间，保持低调。”<br/>“好的。”</p><p>“Justin。”蔡徐坤叫住了刚要出门的黄明昊，“等下让周工去我家一趟。”<br/>“坤哥，周工请了两天假回老家了。是家里什么坏了吗?我帮你啊。”Justin平时最爱捣鼓这些东西，说起来都手痒。</p><p>“啊……那个，你……你会修床吗?”</p><p> </p><p>下班急于拉黄明昊载她一程的王豆豆难得遭遇了拒绝。<br/>“为什么?!小Tintin，难道你是有了什么新欢，你不再爱我了吗?!”</p><p>“我今天去坤哥家吃晚饭，他家床好像坏了，这不是周工请假了嘛，我去帮忙看看呗。”</p><p>王豆豆神色凝固，推推边上的尤长靖:“你听听……第一晚，床就……坏了。王总英文名叫啥来着，boogie，简直了，摇哥啊!”<br/>尤长靖捂住耳朵飞来一个愤怒的白眼:“豆子!”<br/>现在的小omega，说话尺度也太大了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“坤哥，我去前台取个快递啊。”黄明昊把电梯按在了一层。<br/>反正也是等，蔡徐坤就没有往地下停车库去了，陪着他走出了电梯。<br/>“诶，坤哥，你说现在的孩子也真是幸福，光脑桌椅，你看那么大个屏幕，打起游戏那得多爽，我们那会儿，omega上个好点的学校都费劲。”</p><p>蔡徐坤笑着没有说话，他很喜欢黄明昊，这小孩心思可爱，是他见过最肆意的omega。就好像看着他，你就觉得，一切总能有解决的办法。</p><p> </p><p>巨大的落地玻璃门，蔡徐坤站在前台边上，只是抬眼一望，便怔在了那里。<br/>太阳还没来得及露出那一点点金色的红，只是柔和了神色。<br/>王子异一身西装站在门外，遥遥地望着他。</p><p>“坤哥，他……他来接你啊，那你怎么还让老陈去开车?”黄明昊抱着快递凑上来问。</p><p>蔡徐坤没有看他，依旧望着门口的人:“我不知道，他没说。”<br/>“哦，那我跟老陈说不用车了?”</p><p>“你坐我的车去吧。”蔡徐坤抬脚走向门口，直觉告诉他，王子异应该是有事想说。<br/>黄明昊拿着电话，听着对面老陈的询问声，无奈地说:“陈叔啊，坤哥他今天不用车了。但这里有一只瑟瑟发抖、凄苦无依的单身小狼狗需要你的运送……”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么来了?”蔡徐坤走得近了，这好像是他们第一次靠那么近，感觉比婚礼上挽手的那一刻，甚至比昨夜的相拥，更近。<br/>“顺路，就想来接你。”王子异笑得淡然。<br/>“怎么不告诉我，我一般不走这个门，错过怎么办?傻傻的。”</p><p>“我就是碰碰运气，没接到，我就回家呗，反正你不是也会回家吗?”<br/>他们总会相遇的。<br/>王子异抬手，给蔡徐坤打开车门。</p><p>“是不是等很久了，下次还是告诉我一声……”<br/>“我也刚到。”</p><p>门口的保安大叔堆着笑客气:“理事长慢走。”顺便感慨，唉，都搁这儿摆了十分钟造型了，还刚到?要不是说来接理事长，车轮我都给你锁上叫拖车了。<br/>现在的年轻alpha哦。</p><p> </p><p>“今天工作累吗?”<br/>蔡徐坤摇了摇头，舒了下后颈，觉得有些热:“我这是闲职，能有多少事儿。”<br/>“哦，今天晚饭我亲手做。”<br/>“诶，你不是不会做饭嘛。”<br/>“新学的。”王子异的语气依旧一本正经，“为了讨你欢心。”</p><p>“噗。可以可以。”</p><p>车子里，陷入了沉默。<br/>蔡徐坤抬眼，偷偷望他:“你真没事和我说?”</p><p>“我……我听说，你们协会资金一直很紧张。我没有干涉你工作的意思，就是听到有人这么和我说……”</p><p>“嗯。”蔡徐坤坦然地点点头，“是有点，不过这两年项目宣传上去了，可以多安排一些赞助。没有那么糟糕。”等法律程序走完，蔡徐坤准备拿那笔遗产成立一个基金会，有些也可以运营到协会的项目里来。</p><p>王子异点了点头:“嗯。那就好，怕你压力大，不高兴。”<br/>“不高兴又怎么样?”<br/>“怕你晚上踹我。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”蔡徐坤笑得拍腿，半晌还在咯咯咯抽气，“王子异，你……你什么毛病……行，那床……那床今天就能修好，害怕?那我们可以分开睡。”<br/>湖心邸3号是王家的旧宅，离蔡徐坤单位很近，又安静。只是有些家具确实陈气了些，蔡徐坤却是坚持说不必换了，一是因为时间太紧，二是，他到底觉得那是王子异家的东西。</p><p>“那你还是踹我吧，我愿意。”王子异说得大义凛然，像是在解救一张无辜的小床。</p><p> </p><p>说话间，车子已经到家了。<br/>“没事儿，先修好嘛，有备无患。”蔡徐坤下车，看见黄明昊已经到了，就把人往里边引。</p><p>“就是楼上这间客房，也不是什么大毛病，床脚有点问题，不过这是子异小时候住过的地方，我不是很想随意换新的。”<br/>“没问题，坤哥，保证给你搞定，修得和新的一样……”<br/>蔡徐坤开了门，看见黄明昊睁大的眼睛，疑惑地顺着目光，朝房间内看去。</p><p>“嚯。坤……坤哥，昨晚这是……打架了吧。”<br/>客房里的床已经彻底散了架，看着确实像战后现场。</p><p>“子……子异。”蔡徐坤从二楼走廊往下望，“那天，那天不是才坏了一个脚吗?”<br/>“你说什么?我在厨房，听不见。”王子异在厨房里切鸡肉，露出一个微笑，手上甚至玩起了花刀，吓得旁边的阿姨直摆手。</p><p> </p><p>“坤哥，这我可修不了……周工来也修不了啊。”<br/>这哪是修床，这得造床了啊。</p><p>“没事。”蔡徐坤拍了拍黄明昊的肩，“这个……今天辛苦你白跑一趟了，没事，下楼吧，今天家里新到了一批酒，你一起尝尝。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王子异是半点辣都沾不得的，今儿个却偏偏做了碗口水鸡，红油铺了满满一层。蔡徐坤心情大好，不知是太过好吃，还是王子异只尝了一块便咳嗽得红了脸的样子太过有趣，总之，这一碗“特制酱料”的新手菜，他吃了大半。<br/>黄明昊呢，爱甜的，对于新到的冰酒喜欢得很。<br/>这一餐，主客尽欢，聊着聊着天都暗了。阿姨只好笑笑说，你们慢慢吃，我明天再来收拾。</p><p> </p><p>等蔡徐坤意识到不对的时候，已经来不及了。<br/>他一开始只是觉得热，心想这辣椒配酒，果然上头。接着，他闻见了一股淡淡的梅子味儿，还疑惑，什么味道?怪好闻的。<br/>“嘿，坤哥，我信息素是梅子味儿的，你啥味儿的?”<br/>黄明昊当年的话在脑子里骤然划过。</p><p>糟了!<br/>抬眼一看，边上的人脸已然涨红。他一直以为是喝了酒的醉态，现在想来，这是发情的前兆!<br/>这混小子，怎么连自己快到发情期了都不记得?</p><p>蔡徐坤猛地站起来，却脚下一软，跌了回去。<br/>下身涌出一股湿意，后颈的腺体也涨得发热。</p><p>他也要发情了!怎么会?</p><p> </p><p>叮铃——当——<br/>叉子落在地上，对面，桌布被王子异用力一扯，杯子落到地上，碎了。<br/>蔡徐坤努力保持清醒，可他的脑袋仿佛泡在热水里，耳边的声音遥远而朦胧，眼前有一片淡淡的白雾。<br/>他看见王子异朝他走来，眼神晦暗，像是头被唤醒的野兽。</p><p>不安和紧张搅得整颗心咚咚作响。<br/>忽地，一阵绿茶的清香飘过来，好似几粒冰珠入水，缓了他片刻，却又立即从最深处，催生出更多的欲望。<br/>是alpha的信息素，是子异的。</p><p>那人走路也有些不稳，显然被两个omega的信息素折磨得并不好受。<br/>两个……蔡徐坤才重新意识到，黄明昊，黄明昊也还在这里。然后，再抬眼，便看见身体纠缠的两个人。</p><p>alpha与omega无法抵抗发情期的强烈吸引，蔡徐坤深刻地知道这一点，可他看见王子异将黄明昊打横抱起转身上楼的那一刻，手依旧牢牢地捏住了餐桌的边缘。他想要呼吸，胸口几乎压着千钧。</p><p>子异，回来，不可以，王子异!</p><p>他只能无声地嘶吼，然后看着人影，越来越模糊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柔软的床，蔡徐坤惊觉有人在舔吻他的腺体，几乎条件反射地肘击，手上却没有多少力气。<br/>下身真空的触感，陌生又恐慌，腿间的黏腻甚至让他觉得自己已然打湿了床单。</p><p>“坤～是我。”王子异从背后搂着他，舌尖又是一舔，“可以吗?”<br/>蔡徐坤被湿濡温热的触感激得全身一颤。<br/>王子异释放出更多信息素，丝丝扣扣将人包围。</p><p>“坤坤，可以吗?你撑得太久了，这样……这样舒服点。”王子异压着嗓音，自己却忍不住喉头一动。<br/>蔡徐坤抗拒地摇摇头，身体却不自觉地往他怀里靠了靠。</p><p>“呵。”王子异笑出了气声，“乖一点好吗?我不做其他的。”</p><p>牙齿的触感磨砺过后颈的腺体。<br/>蔡徐坤嘤唔一声，迅速咬住了下唇，阻止自己呻吟出声。他甚至能感受到那个触感明显的东西顶在后腰。</p><p>“我有……我有……抑制剂。”蔡徐坤颤颤巍巍张口，全身都在抑制不住地颤抖。</p><p>王子异却用力，直接咬破了那层薄薄的表皮。</p><p>alpha的信息素奔涌进身体里，蔡徐坤惊讶地睁圆了眼睛。全身被情欲的浪潮不停碾压，他不自觉地抬了抬屁股，下身的小穴张张嘴合合。<br/>身体，在渴求更多。</p><p>“不要……不要……”蔡徐坤依旧小声抗拒着。</p><p>王子异把他搂紧，胸口都在发烫:“乖，没事了，没事了，再忍一忍。”舌尖舔掉那一点点小小的血迹，带着不满足的意味。</p><p> </p><p>临时标记暂缓了发情初期的症状，蔡徐坤渐渐安稳了下来。<br/>王子异凑近鼻尖，闻了闻，蔡徐坤身上，沾上了自己的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“子异，开门，快开门!千万不要犯错误啊，爸爸来救你了!”范丞丞知道密码进了大门，现下正捏着盒抑制剂疯狂拍着房门。</p><p> </p><p>门一下就开了，范丞丞的手差点拍到人脸上。</p><p>“丞丞，”王子异看了眼范丞丞手上的抑制剂，“你也买太多了。”<br/>“以防万一啊，是哪个小浪蹄子竟敢勾引新婚的有O之A?一针不够，就给他扎两针!子异，你说你也是，人怎么好随便往家里带呢?你看，搞出事情来怎么解释得清，幸亏……”</p><p>砰——</p><p>门在眼前阖上。<br/>他一楞，随即，门又开了。<br/>王子异取了一支抑制剂，把剩下的又都塞回他手里。<br/>“丞丞，我现在顾不上，Justin在隔壁客房，已经打过抑制剂了，你帮我去看看，人怎么样了?”</p><p>“炸……炸斯汀?那个坤坤的伴郎?!我的天。”范丞丞还在震惊的余韵里。王子异已经又关上了门。<br/>这是什么情况，王子异不但闪婚，还和自己新婚omega的属下有不良关系?等等，可房间里不是还有一个吗?什么鬼?这单身party也开晚了点吧!</p><p>他下意识地去开隔壁客房的门。门一开，抬手，捂住了眼睛。<br/>“王子异!你家这床是怎么回事?!你俩到底干嘛啦!”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊正窝在地板上，身上裹着条蓝色的桌布，那还是范丞丞当年去新西兰旅游给王子异带的伴手礼。<br/>房间里原本被锁住的信息素扑面而来，范丞丞几乎是晕了一下，差点拔出支抑制剂给自己冷静冷静。</p><p>“炸……炸斯汀?”他走近，发现黄明昊脸色正常，发情的症状已经消失。可见王子异口中那支抑制剂确实起了效用，“喂，你快醒醒，等会你家坤哥回来，你就死定啦?”</p><p>Omega平权协会内部丑闻大揭秘，贵圈真乱——范丞丞连新闻标题都想好了。</p><p>话说这搞平权的omega就是让人开眼。蔡徐坤那天的酒量惊得众人掉下巴，他身边几个属下更是“奇形怪状”。这个Justin，看着挺正常一omega，婚礼游戏，掰手腕，一露胳膊，肱二头肌碗那么大!还有那个叫什么长进的，也太能吃了，一个omega简直顶两个alpha。王豆豆就更不用说了，O届有名的消息处，当天也不知道为什么，看他的眼神瘆得慌。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞背着黄明昊艰难地往楼梯下走，是非之地，越早跑开越好，这要是真爆出来，还不知道闹成什么样呢?<br/>他正得意自己是个正直勇敢的好bro，忽听见王子异叫他。<br/>“丞丞，你干什么?!”</p><p>“诶呦，我去。”他一分心，踩了空，身子一歪，黄明昊就跌了下去，摔到楼梯上，咚咚咚，滚了好几圈，才停下来，瘫在地上变成一个大字。</p><p>夭寿啦!!!</p><p>范丞丞被吓得软着脚，脸色苍白地扶着墙，望向王子异:“你觉得……蔡徐坤是会因为你搞他下属比较生气，还是我把他下属摔下楼梯比较生气?”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，嘶——”黄明昊终于醒了过来，他还有些晕，又觉得全身都疼。<br/>“我，我怎么在这里?”</p><p>范丞丞连忙摇头:“我不知道，我只是路过!我先走一步。”</p><p>“丞丞，”王子异又开了口，“帮忙送他回家好吗?我这里走不开。”<br/>范丞丞这才猛地记起房间里还有一个，连忙跑近，压低声音:“bro你干嘛?里面那个怎么回事?你可是已经结婚了。”</p><p>王子异摇了摇头:“不是别人，是坤坤，不知道为什么两个人同时发情了，家里只有一支抑制剂备用，只好找你来帮忙。”<br/>“不是……里面发情的是蔡徐坤?!”<br/>王子异点了点头。</p><p>范丞丞脸上露出一种难以置信的表情。<br/>“里面，你的omega，发情……你，让我，给你送抑制剂?不是，子异，这……你……不是吧?”</p><p>王子异捂了把眼睛:“不是你想的那样，我之后再给你解释吧，他现在身体不舒服，我再陪陪他。”</p><p>范丞丞被掰着肩膀转了身，离开了门口。</p><p> </p><p>王子异回到床上，蔡徐坤已经睡熟了，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪痕。<br/>他钻进被窝，把人拥进怀里。</p><p>“没事了，好好睡一觉吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄明昊也是皮实，这一摔，除了脚踝肿起来一块，身上竟然没伤到点骨头。<br/>范丞丞算是松了口气，心里暗自感叹:果然是肱二头肌碗大的omega啊，那张精致的娃娃脸实在太有欺骗性了!</p><p> </p><p>“你自己可以吗?”等到看完医生，范丞丞把人扶到家门口已是半夜。<br/>“没事，就这点伤，两三天就好了。明天这假都多余请。 ”黄明昊架着人的脖子拐了一路，都觉得不好意思起来，完全忘记了自己受伤是因谁而起。</p><p>“好的，那你自己注意，有事联系我。拜拜，后天见。”</p><p>“好。啊?”黄明昊正要转身开门，愣了一下，“什么后天?”</p><p>“在你脚好之前，我接送你上下班。”<br/>“不是……不用麻烦了吧。”<br/>“你这要是再出点事，我怕被平权协会通缉。”范丞丞笑了一下，后退着进了电梯:“你不是说两三天就好了吗?那有什么麻烦的。”</p><p>“真的不用啦，诶……”</p><p>电梯门缓缓地合上。</p><p>范丞丞抬起头，闻了闻指侧，上面还残留着的淡淡的梅子味儿。</p><p> </p><p>湖心邸的夜很安静。<br/>蔡徐坤的状况比王子异想象得要糟糕一些，夜里开始发冷发热，第二天早上就起了烧。</p><p>家庭医生来看了一回，说是正常现象，毕竟他上一次发情是一个多月前，两次相隔时间太近，又都使用了抑制剂，对身体激素水平产生了很大的影响，可能会产生一段时间的紊乱。<br/>诊断完，医生抬起头，对着王子异隐晦地说:“我知道许多alpha把这件事当情趣，你们新婚我可以理解，但还是要考虑到omega的身体状况。”</p><p>王子异才意识到，医生以为是他为了体验发情期的“性趣”，故意使用的药物。<br/>“陈医生，你误会了。坤坤他是不小心被迫发情的，应该是被别人下了药。”</p><p>“什么?”<br/>“吃完晚饭后和同桌的omega一起发情了，我怀疑当时的餐酒有问题，已经取了一些先去化验了。”</p><p>“那你报警了吗?”</p><p>“没有，我想不出对方为什么这么做。他身份特殊，我想等他醒来，问问他的安排。”<br/>“行吧。”陈医生又回头看了眼床上的人，“多休息，烧退了就好。还有因为可能会有激素紊乱，他最好尽量待在家。你要多陪陪他，alpha的信息素可以产生一定安抚的作用。当然，如果能彻底标记，效果更好。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢陈医生。”</p><p> </p><p>医生一走，阿姨就催着王子异快去休息会儿，她来照顾。<br/>王子异摇摇头:“梁姨，你去煲碗粥就好，温着，他醒了肯定得吃点东西。”<br/>“唉。”梁姨摇了摇头，看了眼床上的人，有些心疼，“omega可真是辛苦。”</p><p> </p><p>上班自然是不能去了，王子异帮蔡徐坤请了假，他在房间里缓慢而持续地释放自己的信息素，宛如一台尽职尽责的香薰机。<br/>一直到中午，被绿茶味儿都腌透了的“香香公主”终于睁开了眼睛。<br/>王子异正坐在床边浅浅地瞌睡，蔡徐坤一动，他就醒了。</p><p>他懵着眼睛抹了把脸，立刻凑近:“坤坤，醒了？”<br/>蔡徐坤躺得僵了，侧过身来，一松脖子，觉得有些刺痛。他立刻意识到什么，半个脑袋缩进被子里，红了脸。</p><p>“当时情况比较特殊……”王子异试图解释，“家里只有一支抑制剂，肯定要留给Justin……”</p><p>“如果，当时家里一支抑制剂都没有呢?”蔡徐坤不知道怎么的，这句话就脱口而出，像是责问。<br/>说起来，实在有些逾越，毕竟人是他带回来的，酒也是他带回来的，王子异完全是无妄之灾。</p><p>王子异突然拉开了床头柜，里面满满一盒抑制剂:“不会的，丞丞买了很多，以后管够。”</p><p>“这到过期都用不完吧。”蔡徐坤脸上又布满了笑意，他突然想到也许自己下一次发情期也不再需要抑制剂了，又冒出了一些隐隐的热意。</p><p> </p><p>“这两天医生说你还是不要出门了，协会那边的事可以让人代理吗？”</p><p>蔡徐坤摇了摇头:“我休息一天就好了，很多事，只有我自己过手，才放心。”</p><p>“这样啊。”</p><p> </p><p>王豆豆意识到，这可能是她入职以来omega平权协会最重大的人事危机。<br/>在蔡徐坤、黄明昊双双请假的第二天，她下楼，看见黄明昊坐上了范丞丞的车。</p><p>后座的车门被猛地拉开，王豆豆挤了上去:“嘿，有人想要解释一下这个故事吗?”</p><p>范丞丞和黄明昊双双回过头。<br/>“你怎么在这儿?”</p><p>王豆豆指指黄明昊:“我住他家楼下。不对，现在是我在问你呢？你怎么在这儿?”<br/>“我打的快车!”黄明昊挥舞一下通讯器，抢话破了音。</p><p>“车牌606的宾利开快车?小范总好情趣啊。”</p><p>“谁说不是呢？”范丞丞脸色有些尴尬，看了眼黄明昊，转过脸去开车了，“不过，我收费可不低哦。”</p><p> </p><p>一路氛围古怪，好不容易到了协会楼下，范丞丞一句“下班等我”弄得黄明昊几乎是蹿下车的，王豆豆差点都没追上。<br/>“Justin!昨天不是说脚扭了吗?跑那么快?你和他到底怎么回事，昨天不是去坤哥家吃饭吗?为什么第二天你俩都请假了?还有，你怎么会碰上他?我告诉你，他可不是普通的alpha，你千万别被他骗了。诶，你说话啊……”王豆豆的连环攻击太过强悍，喷得黄明昊出了电梯还晕乎。</p><p>“姑奶奶，你也得给我留个插嘴的气口吧。”</p><p>“行，你说。”</p><p>黄明昊昨天玩了一天游戏，到了床上一想到今天这事儿，难得失了眠，现下后脑的头发还有些翘。<br/>“我前天晚上去坤哥家吃饭，然后莫名其妙就发情了，子异哥呢就叫丞丞来帮忙，就是这么回事。”</p><p>“等……等等，你发情?他帮忙?”王豆豆那一双眼睛睁得比嘴都大了。<br/>“诶呀，不是你想的那样!打了抑制剂的。他就是送我回家，子异哥要照顾坤哥呢嘛不是。”</p><p>“吓死我了。”王豆豆拍拍胸口，“我告诉你，你可得离他远点啊。”<br/>“怎么了?!”</p><p>“他是个gay，喜欢alpha的，你别到时候一头栽进去。”<br/>“不是吧。”黄明昊有些不信，“这……这你也知道?”</p><p>“姐姐还能蒙你不成，唉，说起来也是个悲伤的故事，竹马竹马，痴心错付，看着多年深爱的alpha与omega共结连理，自己只能苦笑着挡下所有的酒。”王豆豆越说越入戏。<br/>“得了吧，又是哪儿的小道消息。”<br/>“我去，八卦届谁不知道他暗恋王子异啊。”</p><p>两人一边说着一边打开茶水间的门。</p><p>王豆豆的话仿佛仍在耳边缭绕，她却只能卡在“啊”这个音节。</p><p>茶水间内，王子异正端着两杯咖啡，笑着说了声:“嗨，早上好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“日日日日日!他怎么会在这里?!Tintin宝贝你说他听见了吗?!他听见了吗?”王豆豆几乎缩进黄明昊怀里和他讲悄悄话。</p><p>“行了行了，你敢说还怕人听见啊，不是说八卦届都知道吗？你怕什么?”黄明昊有些心不在焉，他实在不太相信范丞丞竟然会喜欢alpha，更别说那人是王子异了。</p><p>“啊呀以前他不知道我知道啊，现在他知道我知道了，他怕坤哥知道，等下吹枕边风把我踹出协会怎么办?我们omega平权协会的内部岂容alpha染指!”她一拍桌子，咖啡杯都跟着一震。</p><p>“言重啦，豆子姐。”尤长靖按按她的肩膀，“坤哥找你。”<br/>王豆豆一颤，黄明昊直接笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤的办公室并不算大，王子异坐在一边的沙发上，刷着通讯器上的消息。<br/>“豆子，这个情侣真人秀节目怎么又拿上来了?上次不就说回了吗?”</p><p>“啊?哦。”王豆豆从王子异身上收回目光，“坤哥，他们确实很有诚意，我知道你一向不太爱上镜，但是你和王哥这样的颜值，不出镜多浪费啊。”</p><p>“回了吧，我不擅长这些，而且最近要保持低调，我说过了。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“还有，我这两周只能上午来，有什么事情集中和我汇报，下午如果有急事就电讯我，不急的话第二天上午再递上来也行。”</p><p>“是是是，您随意，这儿有我们呢。”</p><p>蔡徐坤看见王豆豆乖巧地退了出去，有些疑惑，按她的性格，好歹得再问两句，今天怎么这么安静?</p><p>“怎么了?”王子异走到他身侧，唤回了出神的人，“不舒服吗?需不需要……”</p><p>“不，不用。”蔡徐坤连忙摇头。外面一水的omega，王子异要是熏起香来，那一打抑制剂还真能一天用完。</p><p>王子异拇指摩拭过蔡徐坤后颈的腺体:“真的还好吗?”<br/>刚才还算是关心，现下就有些调戏的意味了。<br/>低头处理文件的人缩了下脖子，有些赧然。</p><p>王子异识相地收回手:“对了，那个酒……”<br/>“我来处理吧，我确实没想到有人会把手伸到私生活里来，以后会注意，尽可能不影响到你。”</p><p>“好，有需要告诉我，毕竟，我现在是你的alpha。”</p><p>这位已婚的Omega觉得后颈又烫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>下午，蔡徐坤跟着王子异，去了他的公司。他暗自觉得好笑，都说婚姻是找寻人生的另一半，他和王子异倒是真的两个人变成一个人用，上班还得分个上下午轮流制。</p><p>王子异的办公室就要大得多，深蓝色的全铺地毯把一切衬托得很安静。<br/>蔡徐坤往窗外望了望:“诶，好歹是个董事，一般不在顶楼也在个十七八层吧，怎么你这办公室这么低，在七楼?”</p><p>王子异咳嗽了一声:“十七八层，有点高，我害怕。”</p><p>蔡徐坤望着窗外，憋着笑，假装了然地点点头。<br/>“你去忙吧，有事我会找你。”</p><p>王子异看了眼手表:“嗯，有个会，比较重要，等下再处理点文件就能回家了。”他走到蔡徐坤身后，揽了揽他的腰安抚，然后，走出了办公室。</p><p>微微发红的指尖磨过沙发扶手，蔡徐坤感受到了包围着自己淡淡的绿茶香气。是王子异刻意留下的一些信息素。</p><p> </p><p>耳机里的音乐声突然变大，蔡徐坤一个惊醒，他竟然在沙发上睡着了。<br/>窗帘已经被拉上，灯光也只开了书桌前的那一盏，王子异正看着桌上的电子屏蹙眉，像是被什么问题难住了。<br/>门外进来了个人，看着像是秘书。蔡徐坤动了动鼻子，只闻到了香水味，看来是个beta，只是这香水，着实喷了太甜了些。<br/>属下都会照着上司的偏好行事，难道王子异喜欢这款?</p><p>空调有些闷热，他松了松领子，拿掉了耳机。右脚的鞋子有一些紧，王子异的椅子有个滑轮应当是松了，滚起来有些不同的异响。<br/>蔡徐坤突然意识到，并不是耳机里的音乐声太大了，而是他的感官变得异常敏感。他觉得渴，咽了咽口水，清晰地听见喉结滚动的声响。<br/>正如医生所说，他的性激素紊乱确实严重，他竟然毫无征兆，就这样，假性发情了。</p><p> </p><p>热潮一浪一浪袭来，蔡徐坤努力克制着自己的呼吸，腿间却不可避免地漫上了湿意。他摸了摸后颈，确认了抑制贴依旧牢靠，换了一个半靠在沙发上的姿势。<br/>耳边依旧是王子异和秘书小声交流的对话声，内容并不清晰，他闭上眼睛，希望自己能快点挨过这一阵情潮。</p><p>“坤坤?”</p><p>蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，王子异正向他投来询问的目光，秘书依旧站在他身侧。<br/>他缓缓喘了口气，保持着正常的音色:“没事，就是有点累了。”<br/>“刚才没敢吵你，后面有个小的休息室，真的累了，要不去躺会吧。”</p><p>蔡徐坤像是抓住了什么救命稻草，没有什么比此刻逃离陌生的审视来得更重要了，他小声应了，便抬腿往后头去，故意稳着步调，却慌乱到一开始进了洗手间。<br/>“是另一边。”</p><p>“哦，哦，好。”</p><p> </p><p>不知道是空调温度的区别，还是暂时远离了alpha，蔡徐坤觉得身上的温度降了些许。他脱掉外套，坐在床边。<br/>内裤应当是湿了，他抽了几张纸巾，想了想，索性脱了鞋子和外裤，钻进被窝里。<br/>这床颇为宽敞，看样子王子异是个爱加班的，可婚后也没见他多晚回来。蔡徐坤脑子里胡乱地想着，手上更是混乱。几张纸巾才刚到腿间，迅速湿透了，他抹了一把，欲望就颤颤巍巍抬起了头。</p><p>蔡徐坤把自己彻底裹进被子里，仿佛只有这小小的黑暗的空间，才能给他安全感。<br/>他知道，自己不应该因为omega的身份感到羞耻，可这种无法掌控自己身体的感觉，还是让他想要躲起来。</p><p>被子里残留着一些王子异的味道，蔡徐坤攒紧一角，捂到脸上，深深地吸了一口，像是要过滤出所有alpha随意留下的信息素。<br/>他此刻像是个性爱拾荒者，卑微地捡拾一些别人丢弃的碎片。他的右手伸到身下，握住欲望，缓缓动了起来。</p><p>湿濡的小穴吐着淫水，蔡徐坤执拗地不去碰触，他用力加快了些速度，别着腿，用前面缓解着情欲。</p><p>咔嚓——<br/>全身的毛孔都因为这个响动张开成惊恐的尺度。</p><p>“坤坤?”<br/>是王子异。</p><p>他在被窝里，僵着身子，不敢动了。<br/>“你别过来，子异，别过来。”</p><p>“坤坤，你没事吧？”</p><p>“我……我没事……”<br/>被窝猛地张开一个口子，蔡徐坤甚至来不及遮掩那些他不想被人看见的狼狈，一切又重新归于黑暗。<br/>只是，小小的空间了，沉进来另一个人的热度。</p><p>“没事?”王子异的气息喷在他的脸侧，“味道溢了一屋子，我差点以为自己掉进了奶罐子。”<br/>Alpha的信息素飙升，近乎是压了过来，蔡徐坤软了手脚，直接攀上情欲的高潮，他就这么，被王子异的信息素激得射了出来。<br/>“唔……子异……”他抓住王子异的领口，“住手。”</p><p>太糟糕了，没有比这一刻更糟糕了。他觉得自己宛如一个失禁的成年人，失去了所有体面和尊严。</p><p>王子异的手却顺着他的腰身，慢慢下滑，手指钩开内裤，在疲软的性器上轻轻一抹，沾上一些白浊。<br/>“让我帮你，不然……又该挨医生骂了。”</p><p>不安分的手指往后一探，蔡徐坤想躲，却被一把扯了回来。指尖抵住小穴，顺势顶进去，竟然直接挤进去了两根。</p><p>“坤坤，它很想要。”<br/>手指被温热的穴肉包裹，王子异缓缓搅弄起来。</p><p>蔡徐坤咽呜一声，认命地把脸埋进人的胸口。<br/>王子异的手指很长，可以抵达平日里他自己都没有抚慰过的地方，才几下，就逗弄得蔡徐坤又开始别腿磨蹭。<br/>“坤坤，你别夹我的手呀。”他从喉底发出一声轻笑，“可以了吗?”</p><p>那股灼热依旧在小腹流窜，蔡徐坤摇了摇头。<br/>“那……你忍忍。”王子异突然加深了手上的动作，右手环着人的脖颈，撕开了那已经形同虚设的抑制贴。<br/>蔡徐坤近乎扑进人的怀里，不知道在寻求什么。</p><p>疼痛的吻落下，信息素交织在一起。一瞬间，所有纠葛与不甘，都缓缓落幕。温温柔柔的暖意袭来，像是初晨的光。</p><p>如果爱有模样，就应当是这种形象，蔡徐坤觉得自己的思绪在呢喃，然后，沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王子异回到办公室，被日光闪了眼睛，立刻合上了身后的门。</p><p>“哟，我们王总可是励精图治，娶了个omega不在家好好护着，往公司里带。”范丞丞两只脚搁在桌子上，正打着游戏，“白日宣淫?”</p><p>王子异整理了一下衣服:“怎么，又挨骂了，跑我这来。”<br/>“哪能啊，最近骂不动了，整天捣鼓着给我相亲，你又不是不知道，我最烦那些omega了。”</p><p>“小点声。”纵使隔音效果不错，他也怕这种话被蔡徐坤听见。<br/>“哟哟哟，这就护上了，行行行，你家的这些omega不一样。”</p><p>王子异笑了:“什么这些那些的，我只有这一个。”<br/>范丞丞收了脚:“我是说他们那群。”<br/>“嗯，确实。”王子异点了点头，“事情查得怎么样了?”</p><p>他点点桌上的报告:“在这里了，确实不好查，水深。bro，没有必要，我劝你最好不要招惹。”<br/>“我像是会惹祸的人吗?他们先过界的。”</p><p>范丞丞了解王子异，这是半步不让的意思。<br/>“我觉得事情没那么简单，让一个omega在自己家里发情，目的是什么？你不说别人都以为是你干的了，自家omega，睡了就睡了……不对!那天我还没问呢?你俩怎么回事？!怎么还用抑制剂?”</p><p> </p><p>“丞丞，”王子异顿了一下，“有些事，他比较害羞……”<br/>这一句话意思挺多。</p><p>“卧槽，真的假的，你俩都结婚了还没那啥?”</p><p>王子异点了点头:“这件事你别提。”</p><p> </p><p>“卧槽，卧槽……”范丞丞还在震惊中消化这个信息，“不是……是我对结婚这个词一直以来有误解还是怎么滴……结婚了他不就是你的omega，怎么还……卧槽……”他甚至忍不住鼓起了掌。<br/>“omega平权协会，果然不同凡响。”</p><p> </p><p>办公室角落的门，暗暗地开了，蔡徐坤堪堪睡了一会儿就醒了，整理了衣衫出来。他脸上带着点红晕，看到办公室里有别人，愣了一下，然后重新换上了客气的表情。</p><p>“你好。”蔡徐坤点点头，范丞丞他认识，但是不至于熟识。他知道范丞丞与王子异关系亲密，是不必客气的关系，可于他而言，还难以轻易突破这种距离。<br/>也就是在这一刻，他有些后悔和王子异保持这样的关系。<br/>倘若，他们慢慢相识，步步相爱，或许不必回旋进这样的境地里——亲密，却又极尽疏离。他们是法律上的配偶关系，可至亲好友顶多点头之交，婚礼几乎是个公式的过场，双方都没有请家人，细究起来，都“虚情假意”得抵不上一场结婚旅行。</p><p> </p><p>“坤坤，”王子异已经走近了，他们的信息素混合在一起，身上惨留着淡淡的奶茶味儿，和桌上范丞丞那杯冒热气的咖啡的味道交裹纠缠，“休息好了?”<br/>蔡徐坤点了点头，两人就一起朝范丞丞看过去。<br/>他正低头看着通讯录，眉头紧锁。</p><p>“丞丞?”王子异出声提醒。<br/>范丞丞虽然是个随性的人，但也一向很重视朋友，不会忽略蔡徐坤的招呼，不给他面子故意失礼。<br/>“丞丞?怎么了?”</p><p>“蔡徐坤。”范丞丞放下通讯器，站了起来，“有人搞你们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤是坐着王子异的车再回到协会的，他步子很急，冲进大门的时候直接推开了几个拥上来的记者，连身后跟着的王子异都顾不上，让人差点被保安拦住。</p><p> </p><p>“什么情况了?”</p><p>“确实有好几个孩子都出问题了，已经送去医院了。”黄明昊也是刚刚才得到当地老师的反馈，“光脑课桌已经被封存了。可是明明是通过了环保检测的，当时发出之前我亲自去检验过一次，根本没有什么异味!”</p><p>“封存了?这么快，哪个部门?”</p><p>“甸曲县环保局，几乎是孩子一进医院，他们就到了。坤哥，不正常。”</p><p>蔡徐坤自然知道，太快了，媒体跟进的速度也不正常，似乎所有人都准备好了，只等这件事的发生。<br/>“王豆豆呢?”<br/>“豆子姐在外面打电话，马上就来。”</p><p>“三分钟，她再不进来，明天提辞呈吧。”</p><p>黄明昊慌忙出去叫人了。</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤立在那里，办公室的灯没有开，他脸上落了些阴影，看不清神色。<br/>王子异站在一边，不敢上前，他低头，看了眼范丞丞发来的消息:其他不清楚，媒体这边，是秦家搞的鬼。</p><p>–收到。谢谢。</p><p>范丞丞对他一贯惜字如金的消息翻了个白眼，继续回复。</p><p>–哥，这事儿后面不干净，你自己小心。<br/>–嗯。</p><p>王子异抬起头，看见王豆豆和黄明昊走进了办公室。</p><p>“等等，我知道你想说什么?先别骂我，你看下这段视频。”王豆豆不给别人插嘴的机会，直接打开了投屏。一段视频被放了出来。<br/>狭小的县医院急诊室，十几个孩子聚在一起，衣服很旧，脸上有常年日晒的痕迹，手上都挂着点滴，有严重的，躺在床上。</p><p>面对镜头，他们的眼神都有些瑟缩，明明已经是十四五岁的少年，看上去却只有十一二岁。<br/>“这次背后是新讯传媒。”王豆豆看向蔡徐坤，眼神复杂。</p><p>张震声是上峰的二把手，新讯传媒就是他大女婿秦骏业的产业。这样一来，上峰摆明了在对协会落刀，还不是内部暗着施压，是告诉所有人，他们要把蔡徐坤打成一条落水狗。<br/>“坤哥，我们现在很被动。”</p><p> </p><p>“等等。”</p><p>王豆豆被蔡徐坤说得一愣:“什……什么?”<br/>“视频，倒回去。”</p><p>“停。”蔡徐坤看向黄明昊，“Justin，你看角落那个，是不是陈校长?”<br/>黄明昊眯了眼睛，靠近屏幕:“还真是他!”</p><p>角落里的人歪躺在输液椅上，看样子症状也不轻。<br/>“边上的黄老师和金老师，感觉没那么严重的症状，她俩差不多一人半天在教室，陈校长每天就上一节课，也是成年人，怎么会这么严重?”</p><p>这个陈校长是村长的外甥，当时自然是“加塞”进来的，好在这人虽然有些懒散，偶尔还有吃拿卡要的小动作，但到底只是爱占些小便宜，对孩子们也算上心，协会这边就没有深究过。</p><p>“豆子，你去找新讯传媒的人，和他们缠，越气急败坏越好。Justin你现在就赶去甸曲县，记得联系好村委接待，怎么高调怎么来。明天，让长靖偷偷摸进村子里，去查，校长那边大概率有问题。”蔡徐坤看了眼黄明昊的脚，“你去了肯定会被围死，这脚……要紧吗?”</p><p>“没事，扛得住。”</p><p>“长靖你让他请假，我也不叫他进来了，他去甸曲的事，你们谁也不要说。”</p><p>王豆豆迟疑:“坤哥的意思……让对方以为我们慌得走投无路了?”<br/>蔡徐坤无奈地笑了下:“只能试试了，三天后开发布会，关于光脑课桌检测和厂方的内容你可以先准备起来。”</p><p>“好!”</p><p> </p><p>王子异还在想着找秦家松动的事儿，又担心自家omega的身体，脑子里嗡嗡的，这会儿看着蔡徐坤抿成一条线的嘴唇，心里竟然也沉静下来。<br/>黄明昊和王豆豆出去了，走之前都十分默契地看了眼王子异。</p><p> </p><p>“子异。”<br/>“嗯?”王子异从被探究的目光里回神，快步走到蔡徐坤身边，“怎么了?又不舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“害你一天跑来跑去，辛苦了。”他缓缓舒了口气，“抱歉把你扯进这样的事情里来。”<br/>“不要这样说，我是你的alpha。”</p><p>蔡徐坤点了点头，其实他对这话并不赞同，没有什么是alpha必须要为Omega承担的。但现在也不是宣传什么自我主张的好时机，显得矫情又不知理。<br/>他疲惫地揉了揉后颈，吊着的精力沉了下去，涌出无穷无尽的疲惫酸软，腿间甚至还有隐隐的湿意。</p><p> </p><p>“你先回家吧，门口那么多记者，我晚点再回。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行，医生说我得和你待在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想出去。”蔡徐坤后退了一步，语气竟然有些嗔意。</p><p>刚才情况紧急，没有注意，现下，沾染在身上和衣服上信息素的味道溢满了整个办公室。<br/>怪不得最后，黄明昊和王豆豆的眼神那么别扭。</p><p>“对不起，是我考虑不周。”</p><p>于是，omega平权协会在卷入丑闻风波的当天，全员收到了“犒劳”奶茶。</p><p>biu——<br/>尤长靖用吸管捅开奶茶的覆膜，捧着吸了一口，满足地眯了眼睛。<br/>“啊，出差前还有福利呀，真好。”</p><p> </p><p>王子异就这样牵着蔡徐坤的手走出了办公室，在一行工作人员的瞩目下，留下一尾奶茶的余香。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地下停车场自然也有几个记者蹲守，他俩让蔡徐坤的司机开车到电梯附近，自己从安全楼梯下来，悄无声息快速摸上了王子异的车。</p><p>两人难得在车里沉默了一阵子。<br/>王子异有些疑惑，蔡徐坤似乎对自己的信息素味道有些忌讳。虽然不是人人都像黄明昊一样，一上来就敢问，诶，我是梅子味的，你呢?但omega的信息素味道也早就不像以前，是独属于他的alpha的专享秘密，人们可以公开它，谈论它，如同身上的某个器官。</p><p>为什么，蔡徐坤会这么不喜欢别人知道他的味道?是害羞吗?</p><p> </p><p>而蔡徐坤，则在思考另一件事。<br/>“子异，如果有必要的话，我们可以离婚。”</p><p>司机已经开到湖心邸3号门口，正准备缓缓停稳，被这句话吓得猛踩一下刹车。<br/>两人向前一倾，都有些慌张。</p><p>司机:完了完了，我是不是太明显了，王总该生气了!啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!我应该在车底，不应该在车里!</p><p> </p><p>“你是决定了，还是……在征求我的意见?”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”蔡徐坤正要开口，就听见身后有人敲玻璃窗。他扭头，顺着王子异的目光看去。<br/>一张，年轻的，精致的，alpha的脸。</p><p>是陈立农。</p><p> </p><p>打断对话的不速之客被请进了门，蔡徐坤径直走向书房。<br/>“来书房说。”</p><p>可陈立农却像是故意的，在客厅停住了脚步。<br/>“你也不介绍一下，这样好像不太礼貌哦。”</p><p>这下，连王子异都带上了看戏的心情。<br/>陈立农转身向他，伸出了手:“你好，我是蔡徐坤的alpha……”</p><p>王子异挑眉。</p><p>“……弟弟——陈立农，你可以叫我农农”</p><p>好一个无聊的大喘气。</p><p>王子异笑着回握住他的手:“你好，我是蔡徐坤的alpha。”<br/>语气利落，斩钉截铁一个句号。</p><p>“你可以叫我子异，或者，随他的称呼，叫我哥哥。”<br/>暗流涌动。</p><p>蔡徐坤忍不住翻了个白眼，说好的精英呢说?好的能力优异呢?alpha本质不过是一群幼稚鬼。<br/>“你俩要不要坐下来掰个手腕?”</p><p> </p><p>“农农既然来了，不喝一杯吗？家里有一批很不错的冰酒。”</p><p>“坤坤，他好凶诶，居然怀疑是我动手脚。”陈立农故意朝蔡徐坤走了两步，“笨死啦，和自己的哥哥陷入发情期，我的政治生涯是不要了吗？什么末日剧本哦。”</p><p>他们虽然没有血缘关系，但好歹是名义上的兄弟，乱伦这样的头条确实足够骇人。<br/>幸好那天中午蔡徐坤喝得不多。</p><p>“早和你说了，哪怕不接受联姻，也不要结婚，拿钱等我25了也会到我们手上，现在矛头都冲着你，好玩吗？”陈立农话里带针，但王子异听出来了，他和蔡徐坤，确实是相互信任的关系。</p><p>蔡徐坤靠在门上，歪着脑袋:“我哪儿知道他们敢扑得这么凶，直接明面上来，有那么着急拿下嘛。”</p><p>“毕竟大夏天的，谁知道是不是下一场雨，就会变天。”</p><p>蔡徐坤猛地站直了:“真的?”</p><p>“之前不敢确定，也就没敢告诉你，现在风声越来越大了。他们拿不下协会，就拿不下甸曲，有些事情，指不定什么时候被挖出来，所以才这么疯。”他从口袋里掏出一个精致的盒子，放在桌上，“走了，身边的线查到了，没除掉，监控着，也许以后可以用。你生日我不好来，提前给你带了礼物。”</p><p>他转身看向王子异:“今天来，那个向来和我不和，又争权又争家业的哥哥怀疑我这个便宜弟弟在酒里下药毁他，与我彻底决裂了。情绪酝酿那么多，戏可以开始了。”<br/>他眯着眼睛笑了，一副永远单纯又无辜的模样。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农几乎是被揍出湖心邸3号的。<br/>王子异一边鞠躬道歉说对不起他真的不会打人，一边摔起东西来力气还挺大。临了到了门口，拎着陈立农的领子，表情凶狠，却刻意压低了声音:“弟弟，问你个事，坤坤为什么喜欢冰酒，是因为他的信息素是甜酒味儿的吗?”</p><p>陈立农一愣，微微皱眉，随即又舒展开:“大概……是的吧，很诱人，不是吗?”</p><p>胸口一松，他踉跄着退了几步，眼前的门被重重地关上了。</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤今天这澡洗得格外久，身上的痕迹被捂了半天，有些难受。<br/>王子异开了卧室的窗户，蔡徐坤不喜欢开空调，再热的天，他都有些畏寒。</p><p>“你不热吗？”蔡徐坤看见床上的人拉着薄毯的一角盖住肚子，头上却起了一层汗。</p><p>王子异放下通讯器。<br/>“不热，冷死了。”他捂住胸口，“我的omega要和我离婚啦。”<br/>蔡徐坤捂着脸笑，然后，翻身也爬到了床上。</p><p>“那怎么办，我怕拖累你啊。”</p><p>“好可怜一alpha哦，”王子异故意抱住蔡徐坤的腰，“omega利用完他继承家产，就要被一脚踹掉了，这么帅一alpha，太可怜了。”</p><p>“啧，我是为了继承家产吗？”蔡徐坤伸手，捏住王子异的下巴，“我是看上你帅。”</p><p> </p><p>王子异一个扭腰，把人压在床上。<br/>他身上很烫，给人灼热的安全感，眼神笃定如日光。<br/>“坤坤，我不想离婚。”</p><p>“那就不离。你公司那边的运营，尤其是税务和消防要注意，这两个都是最容易被下手……唔——”<br/>他说得认真，却被吻封唇。</p><p>显然，王子异想要的，不仅是不离婚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗帘被夜风微微吹起，撩起肌肤裸露的秘密。</p><p>蔡徐坤扯了扯毯子，企图增加身体被织物覆盖的面积，可王子异几乎将他完全包裹了。<br/>他抱着人的背脊，感觉胸口被硕大的胸肌顶着。</p><p>“好硬。”</p><p>王子异轻笑一下，顶了顶腰:“这里吗?”</p><p>蔡徐坤的脸上飞了红，甚至下意识并了并腿，可惜身体早就被剥得赤条条，双腿被架着，穴口大开。<br/>只是玩笑一般的试探，就让他颤了一下，胳膊收得更紧。</p><p>“小坤。”<br/>“嗯……”</p><p>王子异借着omega假性发情的湿濡，开始向前开拓。</p><p>“我进来了。”</p><p>王子异恐怕是这个世界上最磨人的情人。<br/>他进入地极端缓慢，像是在注入灵魂。蔡徐坤双腿发颤，恨不得踹上什么，可他不敢动半分，过分开张的姿态，让所有细微的动作，都在收紧那交合的地方。</p><p>他甚至觉得，也许这是一种刑罚，身为omega特有的刑罚，像是与生俱来的发情期，分化后母亲的叹息，人们永远带着揣测之心的揶揄。<br/>他被钉穿了，沉重的铁链将他拖入海底，变成黑暗里无人问津的尸体。</p><p>太冷了，冷得人咬紧牙关，骨骼颤抖，睁不开眼睛。</p><p>“冷。”他抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>“坤……”</p><p>“坤坤。”</p><p>幽远的声音从水面传来。</p><p>王子异在吻他的眼睛，细密到甚至照顾每一根睫毛。<br/>“乖，好了，不怕。”<br/>他不知道蔡徐坤在恐惧什么，但总归不会是他，因为身下的人，把他抱得更紧了。</p><p>他终于睁开眼睛，好像重新坠入了夏天。<br/>蔡徐坤大口喘息，红着眼眶，然后，别扭地用膝盖蹭了蹭爱人的腰际。他在用身体，小声地索求。</p><p>王子异脑子里克制的弦一瞬绷紧，像是蓄了良久的堤坝，轰然而塌。<br/>他的呼吸急促，带着厚重而失控的鼻音，正如下身的冲撞，已经失了节奏，甚至有些胡乱起来。</p><p>总想进得深一些，再深一些。</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤被裹挟进这一场风暴里，他一身黏腻，湿哒哒地透不过气，每一次进入就像给渴望情欲的身体渡一丝丝氧气。再，多一些。<br/>空气里，胶着的信息素像是渗入了每一个毛孔。</p><p> </p><p>王子异弓起身子，换了个姿势，甬道紧得他头皮发麻，连手上都松力道，他怕压着蔡徐坤，于是起身，用膝盖微微支撑。<br/>身下的人却因为这片刻的停顿慌了神，他似乎觉得王子异要走，竟然是攀着胳膊缠了上来。<br/>娇滴滴地哼唧一声，脸上还带着点委屈。</p><p>王子异心里彻底泛了软，当是把人捧在手心里，怎么宠都不为过。他扭过头，含住了那枚软糯的耳垂，一边吹气一边舔舐。<br/>“这么馋吗?”</p><p>蔡徐坤被这一句逗得羞愤，可自知现下驳不过人，索性做了鸵鸟，把脸埋进王子异的颈侧。<br/>“欺负omega的，算什么好alpha。”</p><p>王子异吻了吻他的耳际，压低声音:“是，除了，在床上。”</p><p> </p><p>蔡徐坤的脚被高高抬起，他抓着枕头，连指节都发红。硬挺的性器一次一次剐蹭过甬道内壁，他仿佛被快感封印了，无法动弹，只能小声呻吟，像穴口发出的湿漉漉的声音。</p><p>omega的身体变得越来越柔软，而不断被照顾的肉穴，也散发出越来越成熟的香甜。生殖腔的壁口微微打开，他的身体在宣告要迎接一场最终的狂欢。</p><p>王子异蹭了一下，没能挤进去，龟头却被狭窄的腔口吸吮，快感仿佛电流一般从后腰蹿起，炸得人全身酥麻。他舒爽极了，于是又用力顶了一下，龟头堪堪进去一半。</p><p> </p><p>“不要!不要了!”蔡徐坤哭喊起来，他像是终于清醒，伸手到身后推人，“子异，不要了!”<br/>“我害怕，不行，别!”<br/>不像是情事里的欲迎还拒，他在表露真实的恐惧。</p><p>汗，一滴滴地落了下来。<br/>王子异叹了口气，心疼地把人抱紧。<br/>他从那个隐秘地地方退了出来，然后，像是不甘心似的，对着甬道奋力抽插起来。</p><p>“啊……子异……唔……”蔡徐坤小声抽噎，他的腿酸得失去了直觉，快感似乎把脑子都抽干。<br/>随即，王子异低下头，咬上了他的后颈。</p><p>信息素从小小的破口疯狂地涌了进来，蔡徐坤猛地一抽，在全身的激浪里，跌进高潮。</p><p> </p><p>“没事了，乖。”王子异小心地抚着他的背脊安抚，他的omega似乎格外敏感，需要这世界上最细致的照顾。<br/>他靠近，贪婪地在蔡徐坤的后颈上吸了一口，让鼻腔充盈着交合的信息素——这是拥有的证明。<br/>尽管没能成结，但此刻，王子异觉得自己拥有蔡徐坤。</p><p>就连和你一起长大的弟弟，也不曾知道你信息素的秘密。我，是唯一品尝过这份甜蜜的alpha。<br/>这并不是他爱蔡徐坤的原因，可独占欲依旧给了他极大满足感，他抱着人，在耳边呢喃。<br/>“你的味道，可真好闻。”</p><p> </p><p>砰——<br/>蔡徐坤觉得自己的心炸开了。<br/>他像是坠进无穷无尽的冰窟里，山上是永远不停的风雪。<br/>刚刚抽条的手臂并没有多大的力气，在挣扎中被绳子磨出红红的印记，他什么也看不见了。那人舔了舔他的后颈，笑着说:“你的味道，可真好闻。”</p><p>他猛地吐了出来。</p><p> </p><p>陈医生再一次被叫到了家里，带着无奈的叹息教训莽撞的alpha。<br/>王子异像是打碎了碗碟的肇事者，一边愧疚后怕，一边细致记录。<br/>“没什么大事，大概是，肠胃问题吧，刚吃完饭不要剧烈运动。真的不行再来医院检查。”</p><p>再回到房间，蔡徐坤已经裹着毯子睡了。王子异凑过去，虚虚地揽住人的腰，又不放心，半撑起身子，去看人脸色有没有缓和一些。<br/>床头柜的抽屉被拉开了一条细缝，王子异眯了眯眼睛，他会习惯把抽屉拉好，想必是蔡徐坤开过。</p><p>他有些强迫症犯了，想去推，凑近，却从那细缝里，隐约看见一管抽好的血，新鲜到仿佛能感知温热。<br/>王子异低头，看了看蔡徐坤，那人皱着眉，看上去很不舒服。</p><p>他最终什么也没问，静静地躺了回去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>